FIND YOUR TRUE LOVE
by rin ayanami
Summary: Sakura yang menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke.


FIND YOUR TRUE LOVE

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Sakura!" teriak gadis berambut kuning dengan mata biru aqua. "kau putus ya dengan Gaara? Jangan sedih ya Sakura."hiburnya.

"Terima kasih Ino, aku sama sekali tak sedih kok. Bagiku Gaara itu hanya mainanku saja."kataku.

"A…apa maksudmu Sa...Sakura-chan?"tanya gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata.

"Dari awal Gaara menyatakan cintanya padaku sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Gaara hanyalah pelampiasan bagiku, dan aku memanfaatkannya untuk mengarjakan tugas dari sekolah dan lain-lain."jelasku panjang.

"Sakura kejam ya? Tapi yah, sudahlah aku merasa lega sekarang. Awalnya kupikir kamu akan sedih. Kalau begitu kami masuk ke kelas dulu ya Sakura?"kata Tenten, gadis bercepol dua.

"Iya, lebih baik kalian masuk duluan. Aku aka membolos di pelajaran ini, jadi tolong katakana kalau aku sedang sakit dan pulang duluan."pintaku sembari berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah.

Bagiku ini hal sepele, kalau kutelepon Gaara pasti akan luluh lagi. Lebih baik cari pacar baru, daripada sama dia.

Normal POV

Di Taman Belakang Sekolah

'Ah…aku harus memanjat pohon ini lagi.' Pikir Sakura. Sesampainya di atas pohon ia memandang seorang pria tampan yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran dari Kurenai-sensei.

"Sasuke…" desisnya pelan.

Sasuke adalah pria dengan mata onyx yang mempesona, hidung yang mancung, kulit yang putih pucat, berambut raven dan tubuh yang sempurna. Di tambah dengan keluarga yang kaya dan otak yang pintar membuatnya menjadi dambaan setiap gadis di Konoha High School ini.

Sakura POV

"Kau seperti stalker."kata Sasuke yang entah kapan berada di bawah pohon. Mungkin saat Sakura melamun tadi dia melihatnya dan ikut membolos juga.

"Eh…ehm…be…begini…a…aku….tidak…ber…maksud."jawab Sakura gugup.

"Tidak yakin kau hanya ingin kabur dari kelas yang membosankan." jawabnya enteng.

"Ehm…iya."jawabku berbohong.

"…"

'Bodoh disaat berduaan kenapa aku tak punya bahan obrolan sih!' rutukku pada diri sendiri.

"Untunglah kau tidak seperti dia."katanya membuka percakapan.

"Dia siapa?"

"Ino Yamanaka. Gadis yang selalu secara tiba-tiba memelukku dan kalau sudah begitu dia akan selalu menempel padaku."jelasnya.

"Oh…kalau begitu bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku?"tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Setidaknya kau lebih tenang dari dia. Dan aku lebih suka dengan tipe sepertimu." jawabnya.

Astaga…dia tadi bilang kalau aku adalah tipenya? Aku harus menyatakan cintaku padanya. Dulu kupikir dia dan Ino adalah sepasang kekasih karena mereka selalu saja berduaan. Di mana adan Sasuke pasti ada Ino. Tak ku sangka kalau dia dan Ino bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"Hhhh…"aku mendesah pelan sambil meremas pakaianku. Jantungku rasanya seperti akan meledak. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

"Ada apa Sakura?"tanyanya khawatir. Dia juga ingat namaku? Apa jangan-jangan dia juga suka padaku? Aku harus mengeceknya.

"Ra…sanya aneh." Jawabku gugup.

"Aneh kenapa? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya mulai panik melihatku yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat kaku, dan sekarang detak jantungku berdebar tak menentu. Tapi entah mengapa aku menyukai saat-saat bersamamu, walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh."kukatakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini padanya, kulihat dia diam tak mengatakan apapun.

"…"

"Kau tahu sebenarnya tadi aku berada di atas pohon untuk melihatmu."lanjutku

"Sakura…apa maksudmu?"tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

"Sasuke…aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

akhirnya aku mengatakan semuanya, semua yang aku rasakan selama ini.

"Bukankah kau dan Gaara…"

"Itu hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu."aku memotong perkataannya.

"Berarti kau mempermainkan perasaannya?"

"Terserah saja, aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Gaara. Bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa menyukaiku?"tanyaku putus asa.

"Maaf…"katanya pelan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku tapi dengan segera terangkat lagi karena Sasuke mengarahkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya dan mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Sasuke?"tanyaku bingung. Bukankah dia tadi sdah menolakku.

"Maaf sudah merebutmu dari Gaara, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, mengerti."katanya tegas.

"Iya, terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Kataku ceria, tak kusangka impianku jadi kenyataan.

"Tapi Sakura…karena kau sudah jadi kekasihku berarti kau harus berani melawan Ino dan para fans girl ku."ucapnya.

"Itu mudah, tak akan ada seorangpun yang boleh merebutmu dariku. Akan kuhancurkan mereka satu per satu."kataku bersungguh-sungguh.

Kami-sama terimakasih atas apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Ternyata ada untungnya juga aku membolos. Kalau tidak pasti aku belum jadi kekasih Sasuke saaat ini.

FIN

Maaf pada para fansnya Gaara, saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkannya di fic ini. Saya juga fansnya Gaara *walaupun lebih suka Sasuke*

Menurut saya Sasuke dan Gaara sama saja, hanya rambut tato dan pakaiannya yang beda. Dan kalau Gaara jahatnya di awal film Naruto kalau Sasuke di pertengahan film.

Jadi, menurut saya Gaara dan Sasuke tidak ada bedanya.

Akhir kata, maukah para readers me REVIEW FIC GAJE SAYA INI?


End file.
